


Darkness Engulfs

by ForgottenMelodies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenMelodies/pseuds/ForgottenMelodies
Summary: Life has a way to catch up to you.*have not written anything in years and trying to get back into it*





	Darkness Engulfs

The trees blew back and forth in the wind. They moved like a whip that was being used to hit the other trees that where next to one another. The shrill sounds of the howling wind ripped through the air. Making everyone huddle more in their coats to gather more warmth. The skies were a slate grey color and seemed to soak up any light it could. Any moment and the sky would unleash its torment of rain on anyone caught outside. 

Standing alone was a small figure that just looked up at the sky with a blank stare. Their hair danced on top of their head but they paid it no mind. They were lost in the dark thoughts that filled their mind. Thinking once more to the one that they loved. silent tears ran down their face but they did not even move to wipe it off. They stood their ground and almost looked like a statute they were so still. 

Words that had been used against them slicing through their self esteem and guiding them to sink lower in the pits of depression that called out to them. It wanted to claim them as its own. Yet they fought hard to over come. but still they heard those words over and over like a record. 

" You are so lazy! Why don't you do anything around here?" 

" Why is it that when i ask you to do something you don't obey me and do as your told." 

" Why are you crying again! Man you are too emotional!" 

The figure lowered their head and took in a deep breath. Telling them selves that the words will not defy them. That like a phoenix they will rise again. This was just something they would need to deal with. They have been giving themselves prep talks for months now. But lacked the strength to stand up for themselves. Doing so might make a change. It might be a good one. One where they will finally be seen as a equal. Or it could shatter everything they have into a thousand pieces. Was it worth the risk? They were still unsure. 

The wind picked up more as the rain fell in a sudden yet hard cold pelts from the sky. Almost like God himself was trying to discipline those who where still outside. Now wet with rain they made their way into a small coffee shop. ordered a coffee and stared out the window after finding a open seat near one. Every fight just wore them down. Every talk that was had that never seemed truly resolved tugged at their heart. Could they find what they needed to inside themselves to stand up for themselves. TO talk about all the things that weighed down on them. TO toss away all the self doubt and just say freely what they kept hidden deep down inside? They learned as a child that not fighting was better than fighting. That standing up for yourself is hard to do. They knew they were weak inside. But had glimpses that if they allowed themselves to be, they could be strong. 

Time went by fast and now it was time to head home or find somewhere else they could take up space at. AS time ticked away they thought about what they should do and came to the conclusion. They needed to face this head on. They needed to speak their mind. Let their heart flow out of their mouth and into their loved ones ears. Not allow themselves to be shut down for talking about what they needed to say. For once they needed to put them selves first. 

With a shaky breath they proceeded home. Knowing that if they could not resolve the issues then things needed to change. One thing for sure, this time they would say it all and let the chips fall.


End file.
